User talk:MonikaRocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MonikaRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami riku (talk) 21:41, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i saw you are something doing with the Templates: Just saying: Aren't they are already complete? They only need minor adjustment or? :P but still you can ask me too ^-^ Anthropomorphed (talk) 17:20, February 24, 2016 (UTC) - You asked Yami to help with Templates "Can you help me with the templates? There's alot and i can't figure them all out." so im offering my help ^^ (No signature so i looked the last editor and that were you) (Sorry if that came over the wrong way lol) Anthropomorphed (talk) 17:44, February 24, 2016 (UTC) -Well i clicked my way thru the edit, :D Find out and be sure to use preview first^^ On the Templates you need to click double and then they popup to edit the lines that are given by the Template :D You cant do anything wrong if you dont save it :P Anthropomorphed (talk) 17:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok MonikaRocks chat 18:12, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Templates Sure, what would you like know about the templates? Yami riku (talk) 19:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) -If you got the DLC then we can play together, just give me your friendcode ^-^mine is2964-9355-4228 Anthropomorphed (talk) 18:58, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Dont know yet, contact me at like 17pm here :) -At your time zone 17o'clock, 5pm ^^ Anthropomorphed (talk) 19:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Friday 5pm or saturday all day ^^20:04, Feb ruary 25, 2016 (UTC)Anthropomorphed (talk) -im sorry but my ds is empty right now and im not at home ._. Play / Category I unfortunately can't play online due to a wonky connection. I've tried a couple times recently and it didn't end too well. If you're ever searching for a group though, I highly recommend the Fantasy Life Gamefaqs forum. It's a pretty good community. As for the No Picture category, I wouldn't focus too much there. Those pages could be marked with the Stub template which will mark the page under the category of "Article stubs". In addition, this page specifies which articles lack images which as you can see is a lot haha Cheers! ^_^ Yami riku (talk) 22:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) - -Alright then open your world and i try to connect ^-^ Anthropomorphed (talk) 23:49, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Im sorry it was just to late, my internet is bad and sometimes the messages dont actualize in time... Anthropomorphed (talk) 00:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Im sorry, but for now and the future its not possible for me to use internet on the 3ds for me :< If everything orks out i can on circa the 1.7 again. +-5days if it works out 21:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC)21:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC)21:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC)21:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC)21:25, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Anthropomorphed (talk)